


Seasons

by Jerk_Bitch_Assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerk_Bitch_Assbutt/pseuds/Jerk_Bitch_Assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loses his father to a terrible accident and seeks help from women. Until he meets an angel and falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Dad

 

Slowly, the leaves began to change color and fall from the trees. Dean was sitting at his desk, silent and focused. "Dean, shouldn't you be gone already?" asked a coworker. He was working hard, and so he didn't know what time it was. "I guess I should leave. " he said in a distant voice. "Well, I guess I'm leaving now. See ya around, Bobby!" Dean yelled as he locked his office door. Dean walked to his black '67 Impala that his father had given him. Dean had been searching for his father for a while now and was thinking about giving up. As he walked, his phone started playing an AC/DC song: _Rock and Roll Ain’t Noise Pollution_... "Hello? Sam? " he could hear Sam freaking out on the other end. "What's going on?!" “Dean, I think I might have found where dad is. I need you to come back to the room!""Okay Sammy. I'm on my way. Hang tight. I just left the office." Dean raced home. He knew that he shouldn’t get his hopes up, because every other time that they had thought they knew where their father was, it was always a disappointment. Dean fought with his pocket to get the key out.

"Damn key. Come on. Come on!" He was yelling by now, and then Sam opened the door. "Were you just going to stand there or open the door?" joked Sam. "Shut up Sam." Dean said as he walked inside the motel room. "Tell me what's going on. " "Okay, I got a call this morning, after you left, from an unknown number. I answered, and they said they know who we _are_ and who our dad is. They also said they know where Dad might be." "Sam,  first of all, why didn’t you go to work this morning? And second, do you really believe this unknown caller? For all we know, it could be that yellow eyed son of a bitch." "I didn’t have to work today. I actually do believe them because they gave me some numbers." Sam pushed a paper over to Dean. "Coordinates?" Dean asked as he read the paper. "Yeah. Coordinates. And guess where it takes us."

"Where? Somewhere ridiculous? Like a circus?" Dean snorted. "It leads us to Tupelo, Mississippi." Sam answered. "What?! No friggin' way! The King's hometown!!" Dean yelled. Dean started singing Elvis’ _Can’t Help Falling In Love_ while he took off his suit. _“Wise men say, only fools rushed in. But I can’t help falling in love with you... “_ Dean walked in the bathroom to take a shower.

The next day, Dean and Sam loaded up the impala and was getting ready to head out. "Yo, Sammy! Do you know where my phone is?" Dean hollered. No answer. "Sammy?" Still no answer. "Sammy?!?" Dean was getting worried. He ran outside to find Sam sitting in the impala, laughing. "Son of a bitch." Dean muttered. Dean got in the car, started it, and drove off.

Sam was still laughing at his prank. "Bitch", Dean said. "Jerk", Sam said while he laughed. "Dude, can I have my phone? I need to call Bobby and tell him I won't be in for a while. " "Alright. I guess." Sam said reluctant to give up a part of his prank. Dean called Bobby. "Hello, Mr. Singer's office, how can I direct you?" Said Bobby's secretary. "Yeah, it's Dean. I need to speak with Mr. Singer please." "Okay, one moment. " she transferred Deans' call to Bobby's office. "I hope this isn't a mislead again. I really want to find dad." Sam said. "I hope we find him too Sammy. I really do." "Hello? Bobby Singer speaking."

"Bobby, it's Dean. I have a...uh.." "Family issue" Sam whispered. "Thanks" Dean mouthed. "I have a family issue I need to take care of. I won't be in town for at least a week. I have to take of work." Dean said, hating that he had to take off work. "Well, boy, I hope everything is okay. You know you could've called me on my cell, after all, we are family." Bobby replied. "Thanks Bobby. I will be back as soon as I can. I am going to Mississippi with Sammy to work on a case. I’m thinking dad sent us coordinates but we're not sure...." "Boy, I don't need the whole story right now. Just be back by Monday." Bobby interrupted.

"Back. By. Monday." Dean laughs. "That's what Sammy here said when I got him from college." "Dean! The road!" Sam exclaimed. Dean was zoned out and wasn't paying attention to the road. The impala, with them in it, was headed towards oncoming traffic. Dean threw his phone and turned the steering wheel towards Sam. He over corrected and they ended up in a ditch.

"Sammy, are you okay?" were Dean's' first words after ending in the ditch. "Yeah," breathed Sam, "I'm fine. Are you?" Dean was breathing heavy. _I almost killed my brother. No more phone calls while I'm driving,_ Dean thought.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean apologized. "For what?" "For almost killing you. I was busy daydreaming and almost got you..." Dean stopped. "Did I just... Throw my phone?” Dean asked. “Yeah. You did.” “Did you see where it went?” he looked for it. “Um.. Dean? It went out the window.” Sam said. “Son of a bitch.” Dean cussed. “I can loan you mine until we get into town and then we'll by you a new one." Sam said. "Thanks Sammy. Can you drive for a while? I need to call Bobby and let him know we are okay."

They got to Mississippi. “Dean. Dean. Wake up Dean!” Sam was yelling. “Hnnnng. Are we in Mississippi?” Dean asked. “Yeah, dude. Come on.” Dean got out of the impala followed by Sam. “We need to find some food, a place to sleep, and a place to buy a cellphone.” Dean stated. “Yeah, good idea.” They walked into a store called Gas N’ Sip. It was a little gas station. The brothers walked around looking for food and for a phone. “Can I help you guys?” a deep, husky voice asked. That voice. Dean thought. “Uh.. yes actually. Could you tell us where your phones are?” Sam answered since it looked like Dean was busy day dreaming. Probably about some girl.

Dean had heard that voice before, or so he thought. He tried to place who it was but he couldn’t. “Do I…. um.. Do I know you?” Dean stammered. “I don’t thinks so. I just moved here from….uh…. far away.” the guy at the counter replied. Dean read his name tag. “Jimmy? Your name is Jimmy?” Dean asked. Jimmy could not reply for he felt something strange in his stomach. Dean felt it in his stomach too. Dean's head was telling him to turn away and leave but his heart wanted to do something else. "Say, how 'bout I take you out to the bar tonight? Get to know you?" Dean said with his voice lower than normal.

Meanwhile, Sam is looking at phones, wondering where Dean is. _Oh well. Dean will have to just settle with what I pick. Since he's disappeared._ Sam grabbed a cheap flip phone. He got them some food and walked back to the counter. ".....to the bar tonight? Get to know you?" Sam heard.

 

 


	2. Meeting Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Steve out to the bar. Steve isn't really who he says he is. Castiel and Dean basically go on a date.

_Did I seriously just ask that Steve guy out?!_ Dean thought. “Dean? Did you just ask a guy out?” Sam asked while suppressing a laugh. “Shut up Sam. I don’t want to hear it.” Dean snapped. “Sorry bro.” Sam walked out of the room laughing.

That night, Dean picked Steve up at his house. “Nice car.” Steve commented. “Thanks, my father gave it to me.” Dean said with sadness in his voice. “Can I tell you something?” Steve asked. “Shoot.”  Dean said as he parked the impala. “Um..  my real name is Castiel. I used Steve as a fake name because...well…lets just say I don’t want my family finding me.” Castiel said. “Castiel. I like that name. Why don’t you want you family finding you?” Dean had asked. By this time they were in the bar. “Two shots for me and a whiskey for him.”

Dean and Castiel sat and talked in the bar for hours. “Man, its already 2am. Damn.” Dean yawned. “Yeah. I probably should get home. I have to work tomorrow.” Castiel said. “Alright. Lets go buddy.” Dean stood up and stretched. Dean opened the car door for Castiel. “What a gentlemen! Thanks.” “So, you’re father thinks he is all high and mighty? And he kicked you and your brother, Gabriel wasn’t it..yeah, Gabriel out of his house because you what?” Dean asked. “Our father is very high and mighty. He kicked Gabriel and I out because we didn’t want to do some things he asked. I will do what he says to a point but when he asks me to kill people for being gay?! That’s where I cross the line.” Dean was quiet as Castiel talked. They were still in the bar parking lot. Dean studied Castiel’s face as Castiel talked. Dean noticed that Castiel’s face lite up whenever he talked about something he loved. “So, enough about me. Tell me about yourself.” Castiel said after his story. “Well, my mom was killed in a house fire when I was younger. I have a younger brother, Sam, and I raised him. My dad has been missing since I turned 14, I’m 30 now. I work at an office in Kansas.” “Kansas? Why are you here in Mississippi then?” Castiel stopped and asked. “My brother got a call while I was at work and someone said here was the last place they seen our father.” Dean explained. Dean started the impala and drove away from the bar.

They rode in silence for a while. “Care to go on a walk?” Dean asked. “Let’s do it.” Dean parked the car at the park and got out. Dean opened Castiel’s door for him. “Thank you.” Dean and Castiel headed towards a trail. Dean had his left hand in his pocket and with the other hand, he reached out and grabbed Castiel’s hand. “This okay to do?” Dean asked. “S’okay. Your hand is warm.” Castiel giggled. Castiel was clearly drunk. It was like the alcohol had just kicked in. “Castiel, I’m going to call you Cas, are you drunk?” Dean asked. Cas giggled and blushed. “Don’t tell Dean, but I like him. He’s got beautiful green eyes and freckles. I would love to lay in bed and count his freckles while he sleeps.” Cas stated. Good thing it was dark out. Dean was blushing. Dean couldn’t believe what he just heard. _Cas likes me? I think I like Cas. I need to sort this out after I drop this cutie off and make sure he’s okay._ “Okay Cas. You are drunk off your ass. Let’s get you home.” Dean said. Cas’ eyes widened. “H-home? N-no. Don’t take me back to that miserable place. They..they torture me. They force me to do things like my father did. Dean. Please. Let me stay with you.” Cas pleaded. Dean was confused and wasn’t sure if that was Cas talking or the alcohol. Dean took Cas to the hotel where Sam and Dean were staying. When Dean carried a sleeping Cas in, Sam gave him a look. Dean put his t-shirt on Cas and tucked Cas into his bed. Dean gestured for Sam to follow him outside. “What the hell Dean? You brought home a guy without telling me? What did you do? Drug him so he would sleep with you?!” Sam questioned. “Sam, I took him to the bar, had a few drinks and he wasn’t drunk. We sat in Baby for a while at the bar and then we went on a walk through the park. I held his hand and he started acting drunk. I told him I would take him home and he broke down crying, Sam, crying. I didn’t have the heart to take the friggin’ guy home. I figure in the morning, when he’s not drunk off his ass, I would talk to him about it. So, chill Sammy. I got it under control.” Dean patted Sam on the back.

“Okay, so, where are you going to sleep? I am not sharing my bed with you. We are adults and that would be weird so don’t even think about that.”  “I guess I’ll sleep on the floor.” Dean said. “D-dean? Dean?!” a worried voice called. Dean went running into the room, gun drawn, to find Cas sitting up in the bed with a terrified look on his face. “What?! What’s wrong Cas?” Dean looked around the room. “ I-I had a nightmare. This will sound childish, but can you sleep with me tonight?”Cas sniffled. “Uh……. sure. I guess. Let me go get my brother and change my clothes and I’ll hope in bed.” Dean stammered. Dean walked back to Sam. “What the hell was that, Dean?” “He...uh… had a nightmare and wants me to sleep in the bed with him.” Dean said. “Well, I guess that solves that problem. If you all decided to...uh… get closer *cough* let me know so I can leave the room.” Sam said. “Shut up.” Dean blushed.

“Cas, this is my little brother Sam. Sammy, this is Castiel. Why don’t you all talk while I take a quick shower?” Dean suggested. “Okay, don’t be long please.” Cas begged. Dean grabbed his black shorts and his AC/DC shirt and went to the bathroom. “So.. uh…. Castiel…” Sam said. This was a really awkward situation. Dean has never been with a guy so Sam didn’t know what to do. “Sam, tell me, since Dean raised you, is he good with kids?” Cas asked. “Well, it seems I turned out okay so I would assume so.” Sam and Cas shared a laugh. “By the way, you can call me Cas. Castiel sounds….”  Cas was searching for the right word. “Stuck up? Snobbish?” Sam suggested. “Yes, stuck up.” Cas agreed. They heard the shower shut off. “Well, it was nice talking to you Cas. It seems its my turn for the shower. Unless you want to take one?” Sam raised an eyebrow. “No, you go ahead. I’ll take one in the morning.”

Cas said as Dean walked out. Dean turned out the light. “Sammy, I turned the lights off so be careful when you walk out!” Dean yelled. Dean got under the covers and pulled Cas closer to him. “S’okay to cuddle?” Dean asked, sleep already taking over. “Yeah.” Cas murmured. They fell asleep in each others arms. Sam was still in the shower. Castiel had all but forgotten about his job. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter sucks. I promise it will get more interesting soon. This was kind of a filler. But yet it wasn't. I try not to make filler chapters.


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean go for breakfast when Cas suddenly tells Dean he knows what happened to John Winchester. Dean races back to the hotel to Sam. Cas tells them and Sam talks about John abusing Dean. The three of them decided to leave and travel for days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has abuse mention. If that is a trigger warning I suggest you skip the chapter.

When Cas woke up it was just past 6am. He was still in Dean’s arms. _This is actually quite comfy. I like it here._ Cas thought. Cas had his face turned towards to Dean. _Look at his freckles. They are a good feature for him. I like them._ Cas thought as he watched Dean sleep. Cas was deep in thought when Dean woke up. “Ugh. Morning already?” Dean whispered with a sleepy voice. _His voice sounds like he was just fucked brainless._ Cas’ eyes widened. “Dean, please tell me we didn’t…..” he asked. “Cas, buddy, of course not. I don’t do that to guys who are drunk, unless I’m drunk, or married to the guy.” Dean laughed. “Hnnnng. Guys… can you _*yawns*_ be quiet? There is a person trying to sleep.” Sam murmured. “Sorry Sammy.” Dean whispered. “Cas, let’s get dressed and head out to get some breakfast. You said something about taking a shower this morning.” Dean asked. “Yeah. I’ll go take one now.” Cas stretched as he got up. While Cas was in the shower, Dean got dressed. Dean pulled on his black shirt, then a plaid shirt over that, and then his leather jacket on top. He pulled his ripped jeans on and laced up his boots. He still had the amulet Sam gave him when they were younger. Dean laid on his bed while he waited for Cas to come out. _I’ll just close my eyes for a second._ Dean thought.

“Dean. Dean!” Cas whispered yelled. “What?! What?!” Dean jumped awake. Cas had his white shirt, his black jacket and his trenchcoat on. _He looks hella cute in that coat._ Dean thought as he looked Cas up and down. _Damn, Dean makes me want to bend him over and fuck him right now. I mean what?_ Cas thought. _Where did these ridiculous thoughts come from? I have never thought these things._  Cas and Dean left quietly. "About damn time they left. Now, I can figure out these details.” Sam said. Sam got up and got dressed so he could do some research. 

 

Dean was rocking to some music when Cas quietly said “Dean?” “What’s up, Cas? You okay?” Dean asked. Cas knew where John was. Dead. “I… uh… know where John is…” Dean’s eyes widened. “You do?! Cas where?! Where is my father?!” Dean asked. “I think I should wait and tell you when Sam is around.” Dean pulled to the side of the road, pulled out his phone and called Sam. “Sam, please tell me you are still at the hotel….Great… be there in five….”  Dean hung up and sped to the hotel.

  
“Dean, what’s going on?” Sam asked in a worried voice. “Cas knows where dad is. I tried to get him to tell me but he thought it would be best if you were around too.” “Okay. Cas, can you tell us now?!” Sam asked. “You guys might… uh.. want to sit down..” Cas said. There was a sadness in Cas’ voice.  “John Winchester was killed in a car accident. He was killed on a Thursday. I was in California that day. Beautiful California weather.” There was silence in the room. Sam started shaking. Dean threw his phone across the room. “WHY DID NO ONE TELL US. THERE HAD TO BE WITNESSES OR SOMETHING! SON OF A BITCH!!” Dean yelled. “Dean, dad didn’t want anything to do with us, remember? I went to law school and you went to work in the office instead of what he wanted.” Sam said through tears. Dean was crying now. Cas stood in the middle of the room awkwardly watching the scene unfold. He saw Dean was crying and walked over and held him. “Dean, it will be okay. I didn’t want to deliver the bad news. I refuse to leave your side until I know you’re okay.” Cas stated. “Thanks Cas. We appreciate you being honest and telling us.” Sam said. By then, they were in a group hug. “I am so sorry Sammy. I’m sorry I didn’t stay with him. It’s all my fault.” Dean said. He always blamed everything on himself. “Dean, it’s not your fault. Dad wanted to go out and get revenge for what happened to mom. He needed to leave. I know he hit you when I would disappear, that’s why I stopped disappearing. Dean, I knew he did that.” Sam said. Sam was right. John was abusive. Dean would always take the fall when Sam disappeared. Sam would always return home and Dean would be icing his arm or his leg and would be covered in bruises. John would always be sitting on the couch with a smirk on his face. “Let’s not talk about that, Sammy. Let’s just drive. Nowhere specific, let’s just drive and drive.” Dean suggested. The three of them packed their stuff, even though Cas didn’t have much, and loaded in the car and left.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am trying to make it sound like the characters.


End file.
